Eternity's Wake
by Sayo124
Summary: AU A forgotten memory can be dangerous for a person. That proves true for Kagome when she discovers that it's intended for her to be used as a weapon of mass destruction. And her only hope to "save the world" is to enlist help. InuKag. Discontinued.
1. Tresspasser

_Blanket Disclaimer: I do not have any special privileges of owning any part, character, or ideas that belong to Rumiko Takashi. I merely borrow them – without permission, but borrow nonetheless._

A/N: I got tired of writing so many different disclaimers that I gave up and am now going to write a blanket one for this whole story.

Note: Youkai, hanyous, mikos, etc. do exist in this story, but they live in 'secret.' No human, besides a selected few—a.k.a. Kagome—know about them.

_-_Eternity's Wake_-_

_**-Chapter 1-**_

_-Trespasser-_

A god – that was what he was. Takahasha Inuyasha – a god on earth. He had everything a human could want. He owned the most successful car company in Japan as well as a rapidly growing computer/electronics industry, thus taking in millions of dollars.

He was envied by most men. He was young – twenty-two – and the target of many women. He had a brother. He had a mother. He had a father. He had just about everything he wanted.

Almost; but not quite. He lost what he wanted. He had it and he lost it. And he would probably never find it again.

---

Inuyasha fingered through some files as he made his way through the hallway that led into the office.

_What the—?_

Growling, he snapped the small pile back together as he quickened his pace. Prowling through the door like a wild animal that hadn't been fed, he kept heading straight back for the door on the other side of the room.

The secretary stopped typing on her computer and stood, "Inuyasha-sama, shall I arrange an appointment for you with—?"

"Damn it all. . ." The hanyou made no move to signify that he had heard her or would be answering, so the young woman sat back down.

"He's not going to be very pleased with this. . ." she mumbled as she opened the top drawer in her work desk. "Not at all. I know right now I'll be suffering a migraine if I don't find those ear-plugs." She shuffled around a bit more before she pulled out a small bag with her target in it. Grinning victoriously, she placed them in her extremely sensitive ears before continuing her work.

"Inuyasha, what brings you here?"

"Bastard. I just came to ask you what father has planned for me," Inuyasha slapped the files down on the wooden desk.

"Like I would know? He doesn't trust me that much," came a monotone reply.

"Doesn't trust you that much? Damn, Sesshoumaru, we both know he's more friendly with you than me."

"Maybe it's because you're acting like a huge baka that he is. . .? And could you use correct grammar? You went to school, baka, you could at least try to show it."

"Don't push your luck," Inuyasha ground out.

"I don't push anything—unlike a certain baka I know."

"_Really_ pushing it."

"Is that all you came here for? If so, than you're an even bigger idiot than I first presumed."

"No!" Inuyasha snarled back.

"Then why are you really here!?" Sesshoumaru's patience snapped as he abruptly stood to look his brother in the eye.

Inuyasha didn't reply, and Sesshoumaru growled, "Baka, I have an appointment. Sorry to have wasted your time. I think you know the answer to what you seek, however." With that, he briskly picked up the files Inuyasha had earlier put down, and walked out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

Although he didn't have any real soft feelings for his brother, Inuyasha curiously examined the door like it would give him some answers. "What's gotten up _his_ ass?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple with one off his hands as he drove away from his office. _Dammit, I was afraid of this._'

His cellular phone started to ring and he flipped it open, eyed the caller ID number, before sighing and answering, "Takahasha."

"Sire!"

"What is it, Jaken?"

"I've called to give you some news."

"Continue."

"Just as you instructed, I went to the address you gave me and I believe your fears are indeed confirmed."

"He told you this himself?" Sesshoumaru's voice demanded the truth; he would not be messed with.

"Yes, sire. He told me so."

"Good job, Jaken. . . But I have another task for you. I want you to call my father and tell him I wish to speak to him. Soon, if possible."

"Yes, sire."

"Good-bye, Jaken."

"Good-bye, si—"

The rest was cut off as a fuming youkai slammed his phone shut. _Hell, no._

---

Inuyasha tried not to growl as he made his way out to his car. He tried; and failed miserably. His damned brother was so annoying.

_I don't understand the bastard._

Maybe that was why they didn't see eye-to-eye.

Sesshoumaru was in charge of a large company. Large though it was, not many humans knew exactly what it did—hunted wanted youkai and other fantasy creatures.'

Maybe his job is what had made him so. . . locked up. Sesshoumaru barely confided in anyone. He had just started to store everything up. Everything he did was in secret. He could have a mate and Inuyasha wouldn't know!

Ripping his keys out of his pocket, Inuyasha unlocked his car and got in. Revving the engine to life, he wheeled out of the large parking lot.

He turned onto a small highway and slowed his speed some—he had to stop that, speeding was a habit and stress reliever and one day he was going to get a huge ticket for it.

He relaxed against his seat as he turned on the radio to a good station. He had barely had time to grab a hold of the steering wheel again when his cellular phone started to ring.

His foul mood returned again as he ripped out the device and checked who it was.

"What?"

"Oh! Mister Inuyasha, there's someone who wants to see you here."

"Who the hell is it?"

"Um. . . I didn't get a name—"

"I'll be there when I get there," he cut her off as he turned down an exit ramp.

"Oh, uh, okay. Goodbye Mister—"

"Yeah, bye," he slapped his phone shut as he slowed to turn into the entrance of his home.

He was stopped at a black iron gate and a man popped his head out of a small booth to nod to Inuyasha in greeting before he allowed the gate to open so the hanyou could get in.

"Stupid human," Inuyasha mumbled as he slowed to a stop near his front door. He turned off the car and pulled out the keys as he stood up and walked into his house through the tall wooden door.

He was greeted by a woman who sat at a desk who looked up at him.

The entrance of the first floor was an office-type place where a few of his employees took phone calls and messages, controlled the surveillance cameras alert of any trespassers, filled out any trivial paper work, and did other small things.

The woman smiled at him, as was expected, "Welcome back, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, could you get someone to park the car out back? Thanks," he tossed the keys to her and continued back into a hallway where there were a few separate rooms. He walked into the room with a dark red door to see another woman scribbling some things on a piece of paper as she hung up the phone.

"You rang?"

The woman stopped writing and looked up, surprised. "That was fast."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever; what or who wanted to see me? A woman you said?"

"Oh yeah, she came in with a slip of paper allowing her inside the building. Mister InuTaisho signed it with his permission."

"Whatever, who the hell is she?"

"Um, I didn't take a name. I sent her to a more comfortable waiting room."

"Where?" the hanyou growled to her.

"Um, it's that newly cleaned room at the end of the hall."

Inuyasha whirled, ripped open the door, and prowled to the end of the hall.

_Who the _hell_ does she think she is? Breaking in my house._

_She's not breaking in. She was allowed in by your father._

_Shut the hell up._

Inuyasha reached the door—that had been a large storage room just a week earlier—and did his best to calm his nerves and look less menacing before he opened the door and went in. He closed the door before turning to his visitor.

"What is it that you—" anything and everything that he had planned to say to his 'trespasser' was ripped out of him.

_What the—?_

The ebony-locked girl looked up at him and blinked, apparently surprised that she hadn't seen him come in.

Inuyasha stood there, with his jaw open, as his brain ferociously trying to function and get his mouth to form some sort of words—and to close.

_Baka! Speak! Bark! Do something, you look like an idiot!_

He slowly closed his jaw and swallowed.

_What the—?_

_You're favorite phrase, I assume?_

"Um, I'm here to see you. . . about something personal. . ."

_Talk, talk, talk!_

Saying the first word that came to his head, Inuyasha struggled to stutter, "K-Kagome."

---

**Finally! The first chapter of my promised story! (Short, sweet, and to the point) -sigh- How was it? Continue, stop? If you don't give me feedback and review, I'm going to have to assume you want me to stop and I won't write anymore. . . **

**Oh, it was supposed to be confusing, by the way. It was supposed to make you go "HUNH?!" and be curious enough to want more.**

**Tootles!**

**Sayo **


	2. Nightmares

_Blanket Disclaimer: I do not have any special privileges of owning any part, character, or ideas that belong to Rumiko Takashi. I merely borrow them – without permission, but borrow nonetheless._

A/N: Okay. . . here's the next chapter. . . you _really_ deserve it.

Note: Youkai, hanyous, mikos, etc. do exist in this story, but they live in 'secret.' No human, besides a selected few—i.e. Kagome—know about them.

_-_Eternity's Wake_-_

**_-Chapter 2-_**

_-Nightmare-_

The girl gave Inuyasha a distraught look, "How did you know my name? Oh—" She slapped her forehead as a thought suddenly dawned on her, "Someone must have told you, right?"

"Uh. . ."

_Do I need to—yet again—remind you how stupid you look right now? Compose yourself, baka! Repeat after me: I will keep my cool._

"Yeah, they did. . . Uh, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

_Close. . . close. . . I'm sure your brain merely misunderstood the words and they got mixed up as you said them._

"Oh. . . um, I guess first I should mask you if you have any appointments or—um—whatever you might have to do for your companies."

_Say you do._

_What?_

_Yeah, say—say you have an appointment. . . with the emperor of Cuba._

_They don't have emperors in Cuba—it's a Communism country._

_She won't know that!_

_How do you know?!_

_I—I don't. . ._

Inuyasha felt like maiming the damned voice. _Then shut-up._

_Rude-much. I try to help and look where it lands me._

_Keh! There's no way in _hell_ I'm going to turn her away. I haven't seen her in so long._ Despite the feelings of resentment that had surfaced, he couldn't stand turning her down

_Baka, don't! I have a bad feeling about this! Why would she just pop up out of nowhere? You don't _really_ think—_

"No, no. I don't have anything. So don't worry. I have until tomorrow at about nine to talk with you."

Kagome smiled. "It won't take that long."

Ignoring the rambling voice in his head, Inuyasha smiled back. "So, what can I help you with?" Plopping down in a near-by chair, Inuyasha relaxed as she began.

"Well, it began about a month ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm not sure how to fix it."

_A month ago?_

_Are you deaf, baka! Yes, a month ago. Now—whoa, hang back, you pup. Don't even _think _about that. That's not what happened and you know it._

_She didn't tell us what she wanted to yet, it could be._

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So, what happened?"

"Well, I don't know how it began _exactly_. . . But I remember waking up in a motel about a hundred miles from here. But the weird thing is. . . I—I don't remember how I got there or why I was there. . . nothing."

The annoying voice scoffed. _Great, she's a drinker! (1) Did you know she drank that much?_

"So. . . you're here because you can't remember why you were at a motel?" Doubt laced his voice.

"No! I wouldn't waste your time with that! If that was the case, then I would've assumed I had gotten drunk." She shuddered slightly. "No, that's not where _my_ nightmare ended. I went down to the main entrance and asked one of the employee's at the check-in desk who had paid for my stay there." Kagome paused, a wave of puzzlement washing over her.

Inuyasha, by now, had lost the feelings of niceness he had been forcing, and was completely frustrated with her.

Cocking his head he patiently asked, "Then what happened?"

"Well, she had to check the guest book. But she ended up telling me that it was in my name—Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her slight pause. "Is _that_ it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm no where near done."

_She's going to rave forever._

_That's right. . . But just remember: I told you to send her away. But do you listen? Of course not!_

"So I was confused and asked the employee who had been helping me if she knew if I had come with anyone. She said that she hadn't been working the night before and couldn't answer that. . . But when I went up to my room, I found a note that said that I could go home whenever I wanted and that I lived in a small house not far from the hotel."

Inuyasha leaned his cheek against his propped-up palm, quirking a brow. "Okay. So. . . did you go home then?"

_I didn't know she lived in a small house. . ._

_She doesn't. Remember? _Inuyasha remembered, all right. But that didn't make the damn voice shut-up. _She lived with her brother, mother, and grandfather in that old shrine._

_Right._

Kagome sighed. "I—Yes, I did. When I got there, though, I didn't have any memories whatsoever of the house, though. So I went inside thinking that maybe I was just—well, I have no idea what I thought, but I thought that maybe if I had a day or two all my memories would come back and I'd. . . well, be alright."

"I take it that it didn't turn out that way?"

"No, I was in the house for a week. Nightmare; I was in a total nightmare—I slept in a bed that wasn't mine, I ate food that didn't belong to me, I lived in a house I didn't own, I went to a job that I didn't know a thing about, I worked with people I didn't know—but they swore they knew me. . . It was scary. . . Probably worse than any nightmare I had ever had."

_That. . . does sound bad._

_Don't take her side!_

_I'm not taking sides!_ Inuyasha defended.

_Sure you aren't._

"I guess you would be. What happened next?" Inuyasha spoke in a tone he didn't particularly like: soft, gentle, understanding.

Kagome smiled despite the stress that was evident in her features. "Well, after about a week I decided that I was tired of living in the dark, not even knowing what happened to me; so, I got in my car and drove. I drove aimlessly, looking for something—anything—that looked familiar in the slightest way. When I found nothing, I nearly died of disappointment. . . After quite a few hours of wandering, I pulled onto the side of the road. I hadn't been sitting there but fifteen minutes, trying to figure out what to do next, when I heard someone knocking on my window.

"More curious than anything, I rolled down the window to talk to the man. I asked him what he wanted and he said I looked like I was in distress. He then asked me what was wrong; I told him nothing, at first." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But he was incredibly persistent and after a while, I ended up confessing that I was lost and couldn't remember anything of myself. I told him my name after he asked it. . . It was weird, you know? I felt like I knew him and could trust him, and I barely knew him. Well, he said he could help me with my problem, all I had to do was get in his car—I did. Maybe I was being stupid, but I trusted him and let him take me. I was in his mercy, and for all I knew, he was a kidnapper."

_She was careless. . ._

_I suppose._

Kagome paused as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Turned out he gave me a slip of permission paper and took me to a building where he said there was someone there who could help me remember at least _something_ about me."

"So. . . he wasn't a kidnapper. . ."

Kagome slowly shook her head. "No, he was your father, I think."

_Of course he was._

_Your father is merely trying to help. . ._

"Oh. . ." Inuyasha managed after a couple seconds of silence.

"Do you think. . . it was you he was talking about that could help me?"

The hanyou smiled sadly. "Yeah, it was."

". . .Will you help me?" Kagome bit her lip.

_Help. . . you?_

_Don't do it!_

Inuyasha mentally scoffed. _I ain't listenin' to you._

_Sure you will—because if you don't you'll only be punishing yourself._

_How so?_

_I think you know the answer to that._

_That wouldn't be a. . . punishment._

_Yes, it will be. I know it will. And then you'll whine at me._

_Shut-up already, I can make my own decisions, you know._

_Fine, but you must accept any consequences that come from this on your own._

_What consequences?_

There was no answer for Inuyasha.

Sighing, he looked into the eyes of Kagome. Incredibly blue, like they always were.

"Yeah. . . of course I'll help you."

"Thank-you!" springing from her seat, she landed on his torso in a hug.

_There _will_ be many consequences. . ._

Inuyasha's mind fogged with confusion at the words spoken. He swallowed before looking down at the girl.

"Kagome?"

The girl slid back onto her chair. "Sorry, I just. . . It just so. . . relieving to know someone will help me; that I might wake up from this nightmare."

"Yeah."

Kagome sighed as she rested her head against the wall. She felt as though a lifetime of luggage was taken from her.

"I'm going to go and get someone to talk with you." The hanyou stood up and started to head for the door.

Kagome's head snapped back up as she gazed at Inuyasha with puzzlement. "But I thought that you—"

"No matter what, I won't be able to do this all by myself. I'll need some help." He paused, hand on the doorknob, to tell her.

"Okay. . . If you're sure." Despite her words, she still looked somewhat troubled.

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly. "I swear I'm only doing this for your benefit."

She nodded in reply, that was permission enough for Inuyasha to continue to the front entrance of his house, where the main desk was located.

Swerving around the corner, he stopped in front of the middle-aged woman that worked the desk. He cleared his throat to attract her attention that was on copying a contract into the computer base.

She looked up at him and smiled in greeting. "What can I do for you, Mister Inuyasha?"

"I need you to have someone track Jankotsu for me."

"Of course, Mister Inuyasha. I'll have Bankotsu find him immediately," she replied earnestly.

"Tell him to meet me in the waiting room."

She opened her mouth before closing it, confused for a second. "Which one?"

"The new one."

She contemplated that. "The storage room one?"

"Yes, that one," Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm sorry to upset you, Mister Inuyasha."

"Whatever, just get him. It's urgent."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha gave a sigh of exasperation before retracing his path to where Kagome was waiting.

_I really do hate the employees._

_Of course you do._

_And _you, _you just shut the hell up._

_Make me, _the annoying youkai voice teased.

_How I wish I could. . ._

_---_

"So you understand?"

"An _accident_? How careless are you getting?" A male voice snapped back.

"I wish them to know."

The man sighed, replying a bit nastily. "Of course you do."

"You are to tell them."

The man paused before taking the cell phone from his ear, giving it a look, despite the knowledge that the person on the line wouldn't be able to see him. "Have you any brains? You do know that if I were to be caught, we would _both_ be in deadly trouble, right?"

"What I say is, and you are to tell them. It's not any fun if the hunted didn't run before the hunter gets them."

The man gave an incredibly long sigh. "Fine, I will. What am I supposed to do to help you fix your stupid. . . accident'?"

"Nothing. That is part of the hunt. Always surprise your prey."

"I understand."

"Good." There was a chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Now, go on. Let the games begin."

"Yes, sir."

---

"No. . . way."

"Yep, couldn't show his face in the house for days."

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles imagining Inuyasha's brother making such an embarrassing mistake.

"Though, I have to say, it was quite enjoyable to have him inexistent for a few days. . ."

"You're so cruel." Kagome managed through giggles.

" 'Course I am."

In response to that, Kagome bit her lip to keep the next round of laughter down.

Damn_ it_! Inuyasha mentally fumed.

_Poor puppy having a tantrum?_

_It_ is_ a lot harder than I thought to make her remember._

_You thought that if you were to talk of things that happened to you with her she would remember, didn't you? You really _are_ a baka._

_Didn't I tell you to shut-up?_

Kagome sighed as calmed down.

"Sounds like you and your friend had a lot of fun."

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "Uh-huh. We did. She and I went way back."

"She was a lucky girl."

"No, not really, it was more that—"

There was a knock on the door before it opened and a tall man came in. "Thought you were up to no good in here, guess I didn't need to knock, though."

"No, actually, you didn't." Inuyasha growled in response.

Kagome blinked at the more feminine-looking male.

"Kagome, this is Jankotsu." Inuyasha ground out, glowering at the man.

Jankotsu smiled at her before turning his attention to Inuyasha. "What was it that was so important, now?"

"Kagome has lost her memory and I'm to help her gain it back."

"A charity case? What's the use in that?"

"It would be helpful to her."

Jankotsu sighed before answering seriously. "Just kidding. I had previously gotten some information this morning after you left. I was going to tell you later tonight."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped back.

He gave a sorrowful smile. "You had both better sit down."

Inuyasha and Kagome did what he suggested before Jankotsu crossed his arms, ready to answer. "I had received something from the head security officer about a rumor. Only minutes later, did I learn that it was the truth."

"What was it?" Inuyasha prompted, false patience lacing his tone.

"That there was a young girl that was some sort of destruction tool or something. She had apparently escaped from a. . . _special_," he paused to give Inuyasha a meaningful look, who, in turn, nodded his understanding; "base somewhere nearby that was testing DNA and genes to. . . transform them to resemble a destructive weapon."

Inuyasha blinked at him, totally unconvinced. "Uh. . . Can you do that?"

Jankotsu shrugged. "There are many things we can do in. . . special laboratories that you can't in a regular one. So it might just be possible. But I don't think that in this case it's an over exaggeration."

Inuyasha cast him a look. "So you think it's the truth?"

"Well. . . yeah."

"So what would happen if this. . . weapon were to be activated?"

"Mayhem. Absolute mayhem; if she were to be activated, massive earthquakes would—to put it bluntly—rock your world, inactive. . . _animals_ would rabidly attack humans, wishing for nothing but their death; everything would most likely fall apart."

"All over a girl. . .?"

Jankotsu nodded grimly. "Yeah."

"And how would this involve Kagome. . .?"

Jankotsu cast him a look. "Are you really _that_ dense? Think about it."

Inuyasha complied to that. _How. . .?_

_Are you really that stupid?_

_Weapon. . .? . . .Weapon? _Weapon!_ No-o-o-o-o, no way. Uh-uh; there's _no_ way in—_

_If you don't think so, then why in hell in Jankotsu telling you this?_

_But it. . . it couldn't be. . ._

Inuyasha sighed before turning to Kagome. "Kagome. . . if what he says is the truth, then you don't remember your past because. . .someone. . ._ operated_ you to become a weapon—of massive destruction." He stopped to see her reaction to that.

It was slow, really. First her eyebrows fell down to almost touch her eyes. Then they widened, her mouth opening slightly, before she snapped it shut and her gaze narrowed. "_Why_ exactly should I believe you?"

Inuyasha sighed. "You don't have a reason; you'll just have to listen to what your gut tells you."

The hanyou mentally sighed. _She's not going to believe us. . ._

_That's fine._

_She's going to leave._

_That's fine._

_You need to shut-up._

_That's fine._

Kagome inhaled sharply, her mental battle ending. "I don't have a reason to believe you, no. But you _are_ my only help, whether or not you're crazy. I guess I have no hope but trust and believe you."

Inuyasha relaxed against his chair. _I shouldn't be happy._

_I know._

_You _really_ need to shut-up now._

"Wait, I'm not done."

"What more is there, Jankotsu?" Inuyasha barked.

"She's not complete!"

"C-complete?" he sputtered indignantly.

"Duh, she wasn't done being worked on. She apparently _escaped_. I wasn't told how, though. But here's the important thing to know: Her. . . power'—if you want to call it—is still inside her. Her purifying strength won't be able to control the power she has in her system for long."

Inuyasha glared at Jankotsu, not happy at his choice of words. _He can't tell her she's a miko!_

_You do know that none of this will make sense unless you tell her about what you are and what she is, right?_

_You! Shut-up!_

Jankotsu gave Kagome a remorseful smile. "I'd say she only has about thirty days before it wakens. . . and then we're _all_ going to be in trouble."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the man—who she supposed _had_ to be crazy.

_Oh, _God!_ I'm stuck in a house with nothing but lunatics! When will this nightmare end?_

_---_

_--reviewers-- (MediaMiner)_

_-HigherBeing- -Midnight Moon- -Anubis Himura- -inuyashloverr- -Giggles a lot- -Dark Moon Star- -inuyasha cute doggy ears- -dangersque—**I'm glad you thought it was an evil cliffie. Yes, Sesshoumaru was being an ass, there wasn't any bad grammar – LoL- **-Inuyasha luvrr11- -SeikoChan- -Gothic Kagome- lilomeinthecorner-_

_--reviewers-- (FanFiction)_

_-kagome2u-**You were the only one who reviewed and I give you a humongous hug and a cookie… Thanx a ton for your review!**_

**I finally am able to post this! I had no time before (and I was being lazy . . .)! Sorry. . . But I have a fairly large chunk of the next chapter done, so if you review, I'll finish it and post it. . . I edited this and put a new version of the Q/A because I was getting bored of the older way. . .**

**And please excuse any spacing errors. . . I've been trying to make cooperate, but it's really hating me, so forgive the spacing mistakes. It all looks great before I post it, I swear . . .**

**Tootles!**

**Sayo**


	3. Winner

_Blanket Disclaimer: I do not have any special privileges of owning any part, character, or ideas that belong to Rumiko Takashi. I merely borrow them - without permission, but borrow nonetheless._

A/N: Important note at the bottom. Please read it?

_-_Eternity's Wake_-_

**_-Chapter_** **_3-_**

_-Winner-_

Kagome did her best not show any signs of fear even though her mind was floundering, trying to make sense of things.

_He did say I was weapon, didn't he? Either way, they're_ both _crazy. How can a human be turned into a weapon of. . . he said mass destruction, didn't he? Maybe he didn't say that. . . I don't remember much after the word weapon._'_'_

Inuyasha sighed as he turned his gaze from Jankotsu to Kagome. "Well. . . Kagome, since you're sort of. . . in a rut, are you going to go home?"

_'Good question._ Do _I want to go home? I don't think I do.'_

In response to his question, Kagome started to slowly shake her head.

"I didn't think so. Do you want to stay here?"

_'Here? With the—the crazy people? No thanks.'_ A sudden thought dawned on her, and she looked up at Inuyasha. "Do I _want_ to say here: no; am I _going_ to stay here: yes. Why: at least I'll have a chance to find my memory around here—even if you are crazy."

_'C- crazy?'_ Inuyasha sputtered.

_'No, duh, she's going to think_ _you're._ _. . quoted the famous_' _way—a wee bit out of it.'_

_'Why?'_

_'. . .Why do you think?'_

_'I'd believe it if someone told me that I had been operated on and genetically altered by youkai science. . .'_

_'Of course you would!_ You're _part youkai, you know about all this. She, however, knows nothing. Do you think it fair in her part?'_

_'. . .'Course I do.'_

_'. . . I'll let you figure this one out yourself.'_

_'Just shut-up.'_

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly as he gazed at the woman before him. "How about this? If I make a move to suggest I'm crazy, I'll do whatever you want, leave you alone, even."

Kagome gave him an odd look. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Inuyasha sighed, thoroughly exasperated. "I'll tell you eventually."

"Tell me what?" She leaned forward curiously.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's nothing."

She suddenly pinned him with a menacing glare. "If you're not telling me something that could help me, I swear I'll—"

"It's nothing like that," the hanyou cut in, "it's just. . . I don't think you need to know this yet; it's not important, just a bit. . . upsetting."

Jankotsu leaned against the door frame. "Okay, are you done flirting yet?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, smothered a growl, and whirled to face his top-undercover worker. "Are you done living? If so, I'll be more than happy to end your—not to mention my—torture."

"Aw. . . well, if _you're_ done flirting, I'd be more than happy to pick up where you left off."

Kagome cast a curious glance between the two men, oblivious as to what they were bickering about.

"Um, I _am_ still here."

"Jankotsu, would you be so kind as to leave so that I could escort Kagome to a guest room?"

"Already gone," Jankotsu tossed over his shoulder lazily as he sashayed out of the room.

"Remind me to send him to his grave," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome frowned, "Okay, I think you made a move to suggest you're crazy. . ."

Inuyasha shook his head as he gestured for her to follow him out of the room—which she quite reluctantly did. "I have an idea of how to approach this," Inuyasha softly said as he led his guest to a near elevator.

"You do?" Kagome gazed curiously at the opening doors, and when she entered the lifting room, she stared at the buttons, quite puzzled. "There's only four floors. . ."

"Yeah—basement, ground level, second level, and the attic."

The girl's eyebrows came together as she thought about the absurdness of using such a ting as an elevator in a house—though big, just a house. "But. . . why an elevator?"

"We have stairs, but there's only one staircase on each floor, and it can get annoying going all over Kami's creation just to get from story to story, because as you can see, this is a big house."

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled. "It's huge. Now what's this idea of yours?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'll tell you when we get to your room."

"Unfair," Kagome grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes unrelentingly. "We're almost there."

Kagome sighed heavily as she stomped after Inuyasha.

_'She's an excited pup.'_

_'Pup? She's not a pup.'_

_'Then what is she?'_

_'An intangible being.'_

Inuyasha mentally snorted. '_Puh-_leeze_.'_

_'Whatever, ignore me if you want, but that'll only cause hell for you.'_

_'Shut-up.'_

Stopping at a dark, glazed door, Inuyasha pulled the entrance open. "I hope you're comfortable while you stay here."

Kagome sharply gasped as she stammered, "I—love the room."

Inuyasha shrugged, scuffing his shoe against the carpet shyly as he also looked around.

High ceiling, double-sized bed with a comforter patterned with fancy flowers that ran up four lightly colored stripes, light colored curtains with gentle floral imprints that faded in and out as they brushed the bottom hem, and creamy colored walls that had a darker green vine stretched upon the high part of the walls where it joined with the ceiling. . .

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he gently asked, "So. . . you like it?"

"It's perfect," Kagome reassured as she clutched his hand and smiled. That was his proof enough, there; she never smiled like that, unless she was really happy.

Kagome took a delicate step in, like she would shred the ivory carpets if she were to go in any farther. She held her breath and waited. A few seconds ticked by as Inuyasha gazed at her amused, his arms over his chest and his frame leaning against the door.

Kagome slowly let out her breath; apparently the rug had passed the test and _wouldn't_ tear apart. She looked around before slowly went over to the bed. She hesitated before leaning over and applying pressure to the mattress.

Inuyasha couldn't stop his snort from escaping. "Keh, it's not going to break, wench."

Kagome's head snapped to his direction. "I knew that," she replied as a light shade of red filtered her cheeks.

"Keh. . . sit down." He waved his hand in the direction of the bed.

Kagome looked like she was going to object, but slowly—ever so slowly—sat down complying.

"Okay, wench. Here's my idea: I'll ask you some questions, and you'll answer me as best you can."

Kagome eyes brightened with puzzlement. "But I already told you I can't re—"

"—member a thing?" Inuyasha asked, finishing her question. "That may be so. . .but if I ask you some questions, _some_thing's bound to resurface."

"U- uh. . .? Oh- okay."

"So you'll do it?"

Kagome shrugged in a no-fashion way. "What do I have to lose?"

Inuyasha winced. '_Your life, maybe?'_

"Nothing, I guess. So. . . do you have any siblings?"

Kagome scrunched her nose as she gazed up at the ceiling, thinking as hard as she could. "Uh. . . I. . .No—Yes—Uh. . . No, I don't." Upon seeing the totally disappointed look on his face, she winced. "Was I right. . .? I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Inuyasha buried his face in his open palms. '_She doesn't remember Souta?'_

_'She already told you she doesn't remember a thing! Get it through your head, baka!'_

_'But. . . but surely she'd remember her own brother? They were butter and bread!'_ Inuyasha argued.

_'I'__m dealing with a nit-wit!__'_ His youkai growled. _If she told you she doesn't remember, she doesn't remember! She doesn't lie for no reason!'_

_'I'm not saying she lied, but surely she should remember something if she's pushed to remembering. . .'_

_'Don't—'_

_'Would she forget about her friends?'_

_'You_ really _shouldn't interfere—'_

_'It will work, won't it?__'_

His youkai gave a long, suffering, agitated sigh. '_Experiment all you want. When you're done testing things out—'_

'_Great, I have a good question or two, now.'_

_'Of course, I'm just your guider, but does that—?'_

_'You say something?'_

_'. . . I rest my case__, you don't listen to me any—__'_

"Kagome? Say. . . did you have parents?"

The girl-in-question blinked her surprise. "Wha—"

"I promise if you answer, we'll know f we have a chance."

"Uh. . . right. Well, I think I. . . that is, uh. . ." She crinkled her brow as she thought. "I think I had a mother," she replied slowly, measuring each word.

_'Maybe she isn't a total lost cause.'_

"Anything else?" Inuyasha gently prodded.

"Yes. . . a father?"

The small smile fell right off the hanyou's face. '_Or maybe not.'_

Inuyasha shook his head. "You had a mother, she was a widow. One younger brother. And you're grandfather."

"Oh. . . I- I never would've guessed." A sad expression plastered itself to her face.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll remember someday."

She smiled—a broken, sad smile, "I suppose. . . If- if you say so. . ."

Inuyasha did his best to reassure her, to make his voice firm, believing. "You will."

But his voice had come out choked; and he had to wonder: _would_ she remember?

--

"Nothing?"

"Yes, damn it, _nothing_."

"Well, that's odd. . ." the monk replied as he put a 'V' shaped thumb and forefinger to his chin. "She. . . _should_ remember."

"Should she, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, a '_tell-me the-truth-or-_else' look in his eyes.

"Yes, it should've come back a few days after. . . unless. . ."

" 'Unless' _what_?"

"They might have taken back-up pre-cautions. . . or she might have been defiant from the beginning."

Inuyasha snorted. "She's a trained miko, Miroku. Do you _think_ she would have gone with strange youkai willingly?"

Miroku paused before replying. "What if they. . . _weren't_ strange youkai'?"

"What do you mean? That someone she knows—that _I_ know—tried to hurt her? To torment her?"

Miroku winced and shrugged. "Youkai aren't always. . . _nice_."

Inuyasha growled as he cracked his knuckles, allowing the sharp tips of his claws to gleam beneath the concealment spell. "I'll _maim_ them. . . _then_ I'll kill them."

Miroku winced at the imaginary picture of Inuyasha doing just that. "Calm down. You first need to find out what happened, who did it, and how to reverse it. . . if you can," he added reluctantly, mentally counting to ten, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't maim _him_.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red before his concealment spell shocked his youki, shoving his full-youkai form away. "You mean to tell me. . . that there might _not_ be a way to reverse what happened to her?" Inuyasha's voice was low, yet there was a venomous tone to it.

Miroku winced. "Yes, that's what I mean to say."

Inuyasha snarled. "I'll find them, I'll maim them, I'll _neuter_ them, and _then_ I'll kill them."

Miroku flinched, knowing full-well that Inuyasha might do just that. "Poor them. . ." he croaked.

The hanyou flashed him a livid, rabid look. "What did you say?"

Miroku smiled innocently, purposely ignoring the question. "I need to tell you something else. I really do think that they have a spell on her. . . probably one that buried her memories deep under a thick layer of brain tissue."

"But wouldn't she remember everything that happened since then? If they laid the spell on her when they got her?"

Miroku smiled grimly. "Who's to say they only use it once?"

"I'll find them, I'll maim them, I'll neuter them, give them open-heart surgery, hang them by their toes and rip their claws out. . . then I'll _consider_ killing them. . . but first I'll make them _beg_ for death."

"You're going to give me nightmares."

The hanyou lashed out at him, "Monk, if you plan to live until tomorrow, you'll tell me what you know _now_."

Miroku sighed. "Here's what I know about these type of things from training: It's _extremely_ painful to get the spell. . . if someone inexperienced does it, the brain may need to be tampered with for the spell to work to its fullest."

". . . I'll find them—"

"You'll maim them—blah, blah, blah—I know. Listen: if she does have a spell on her, if her brain was played with, do you know what you'll do to her if you _force_ her to remember something? What type of damage her brain will undergo? Human brains can only push so much."

"_Damn_ it! _Fuck_!"

Miroku sighed. "She needs to go at her own pace."

Inuyasha growled low, sounding very much like a dog. "I _swear_ I'll make the bastards pay."

Miroku rubbed his neck, trying to loosen up to the tenseness that had formed in his muscles. "I know you will. . . but if you want to help her. . . the best thing I can give you is stay out of it."

" 'Stay out of it'?" Inuyasha echoed dubiously.

"Or you could. . . trick her. . ."

" 'Trick her'?"

"Yeah, you know. . . help her without her knowing. Just gentle reminders of what happened to her before all this. Her family, friends. . . and you."

Inuyasha grimaced. "I don't think I'll ever tell her about me."

"Why?"

"Because I suppose it'd be easier if she just walked away after all this."

Miroku thought about that for a minute. "May. . . be." '_Or maybe not,'_ he added as an afterthought. In these type of situations, it was hard to tell who would be the winner—who would come out on top.

_'Like a game. . . only it's a life-or-death situation. Hopefully, Kagome comes out the winner. . ._ Hope_fully. Too bad we don't have the rules to the game. That merely makes the winning more harder to do. . .'_

--

**Here's the deal: the only reason why this chapter is being posted is because it's been written for almost two years. I just didn't post it because I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this or not--all the plot bunnies for this are gone from my head.**

**But now I've decided--this is as **COMPLETE** as it's going to get. I might come back in a few years and pick it up again, but it's unlikely. I was just going to delete this, but then I remembered the two lovely people who reviewed and favorited this all those years ago and decided to tell them (if they even read this).**

**So that's it. This is now going to be labeled **COMPLETE_. _**Thanks for coming this far on the journey and maybe someday it can be finished.**

**-Sayo**


End file.
